This invention relates to heat reclaiming and, more particularly, to a novel and highly-effective system that is particularly adapted for use in reclaiming heat from used laundry water.
Energy conservation is of extreme and growing importance because of a nationwide and indeed a worldwide present and projected shortage of energy. This invention contributes towards energy conservation by reclaiming a substantial portion of the heat in laundry water which is now customarily wasted when the used laundry water is discharged.
In both home and commercial laundries hot water is typically used for the washing of clothing. The thermal energy required to heat water to a temperature of, say, 180.degree. F. from an initial temperature of, say, 50.degree. F. is considerable, since the specific heat of water (1.0) is relatively high. A great deal of fuel, usually oil or gas, is consumed for this purpose. During the washing cycle, some heat is inevitably lost to the surroundings, but at the end of the washing cycle the temperature of the used laundry water may still be, say, 125.degree. F. or more. When this relatively warm water is drained into a septic tank or sewer a great deal of potentially recoverable heat is irretrievably lost.